ULTIMATE WALLY: Divergent
by The Llama Writer
Summary: Being Divergent is very rare and dangerous. If someone finds out you're one, you will be killed, whether it's a friend, family, police man, stranger, villain, or even a superhero that discovers it. Wally West was taught his whole life to hate Divergents and to kill them on sight. Though what happens when he discovers he's Divergent himself? (Isn't a crossover, just borrowed ideas)


**Hey everybody, Mama Llama here. T********his is book 1 in the Ultimate Wally series! ****The Ultimate Wally series doesn't follow up on each other, so book 2 won't have anything to do with book 1. ****It's just a group of books about Wally being flipping awesome. Most of them will be crossovers while the others, like this one, involve him having different powers or growing up in a different family. I'm not planning on doing pairings.** So this one is based off of the AMAZAYN (haha that sounds carroty) book Divergent. And go check out it's theme song, Monster by Imagine Dragons. It fits the story so freaking well it's scary. 

**So this has nothing to do with the book Divergent really, just a few things are borrowed. That's why it is not labeled a crossover.**

**Oh and here's the disclaimer and summary.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I, The Llama Writer, do not own Young Justice, Divergent, or any candy (sadly)**

**SUMMARY: Being Divergent is very rare and dangerous. If someone finds out you're one, you will be killed, whether it's a friend, family, police man, stranger, villain, or even a superhero that discovers it. Wally West was taught his whole life to hate Divergents and to kill them on sight. Though what happens when he discovers he's Divergent himself?  
**

Wally's POV  


It was just like any other day at the mountain. M'gann was cooking, Connor was watch static (much to my annoyance), Kaldur was reading, and Robin and Artemis were in the training room sparring. As for me, I was sitting around trying to keep myself from being bored. Though of course I was failing at it.

"I'm so boorrreedd!" I complained, holding out the word "bored" for emphasize. I looked around to see if anyone was paying any attention to me, but from the looks of it they hadn't even so much as glanced at me.

"That's great to here Kid Flash, but I believe it can wait till after a meeting." A deep voice said from behind me, making me jump off the couch. I whirled around and came face to face with Batman, which just made me even more scared.

"Oh, uh sure it can wait Mr. Batman sir." I said with my usual goofy smile hiding how truly scarred I was. Batman's face just stayed as it's usual scowl as he walked into the debriefing room. I quickly followed after him, along with the rest of the team.

When we entered the room I was shocked to see the majority of the league in there too. Black Canary, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Superman, Wonder Women, Green and Red Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, Aquaman, the Hawks, Doctor Fate, and of course my mentor, the Flash, were all present. I frowned as I stood in the middle of the room, and I noticed the rest of the team had the same expressions.

"Why is the League here?" asked Artemis, speaking our thought for us. Batman either didn't hear or just didn't want to answer her question because he just walked over to the computer with making a sound.

"As you all know, you have always taught you to bring in or kill any Divergents you know of, and thankfully you have done it without an explanation." He said.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what that was about. I mean, killing goes against everything we believe in, right?" I said, instantly regretting it because of the glares Batman and the rest of the League gave me for interrupting.

"The reason we never told you," Batman began to say, "Was because we ourselves didn't even know the true reason. We just knew that Divergents were extremely dangerous, to dangerous to keep alive. So the reason I called you here today is because after lots of research I have discovered the threat that they pose."

It was silent when hearing this. I could tell there were so many questions that we wanted to ask, and I had a lot too. _How did he find this out? What can they do? How did they always know they were dangerous? Why haven't I asked these questions earlier? _I knew the answer to the last one though. It was because I have never met a Divergent, so I never thought this would affect me.

"What is the threat, Batman?" Kaldur said calmly as usual. You could feel some of the tension calm down too at the sound of his voice. He just had a natrual talent at that, which is why he's our fearless leader.

"The threat is multiple things. An example is that they can manipulate and control mental simulations, even though they aren't telepathic." said Batman. I began to think back at how useful that could've been back when we did the failsafe simulation. Honestly Divergents sounded a lot like superheroes in my opinion.

"One question. How will we even know who's Divergent and who's not?" Connor asked with a bit of aggravation in his voice like always. Though he had a good point. How will we even kill these people if we can't tell them out from normal people?

"Well, we have a device that if you scan a person it will tell you if they are Divergent or not," Green Arrow said while picking up a cell phone looking device off the table, waved it around, and then put it back down. "but it's one of a kind. Though I have discovered some ways you can tell them out from other people. The main thing is one of the big thing that makes them the way they are, and that's their huge split personalities. For example one side of them is very talkative like the Flashes, but they are also dark and scary like Bats." I couldn't help but smile at how he used two different heroes as examples.

Batman nodded, " The device is extremely useful though because it will tell you what level of danger they pose as a Divergent. Levels 1-3 is a normal person like us, levels 4-7 is a more common Divergent that isn't a _huge _threat, but still a threat. Finally levels 8-10 are extremely rare and dangerous. I'm telling you know to never just go after this person and just come tell the League so we can handle them together." The energy in the room dropped and everyone's eyes were extremely large with fear.

"Though the chances of you even meeting a level 4-7 Divergent is extremely unlikely. As far as we now, 1 out of every 500,000 people ends up being Divergent." I nodded and relaxed slightly. I don't know if it's just me, but I wasn't very fond with the idea of killing someone, even if they were extremely dangerous.

"What even makes a person Divergent?" I asked Batman. I could tell that his eyes had widen underneath his mask and he looked away from me, indicating that he didn't know.

"Um, about the part where they can manipulate and control mental simulations. Does that mean they can also fight back during a telepathic attack?" M'gann asked, breaking the awkward feeling that started when Batman couldn't answer my question.

"We believe so." Martian Manhunter said while putting his hand on his niece's shoulder. "Though do not get them mixed up with telephaths, for they are very different. As far as we know, they can't read peoples minds."

"This is all we have to say. You are dismissed." Batman said while walking off to the zeta-beams, the rest of the League following him, leaving the team standing there in silence. I glanced at all of their faces, all of them had a mixed between confusion and worry. That is, all of them but Robin.

That was when I noticed that the whole time, Robin hadn't said a word. In fact, for the entire meeting he just stood behind me, staring at me, as if he was wondering what the best place to throw a bird-a-rang was. Typical bat move, but usually he'd be in the front having a huge nerdy conversation with Batman in Batinese. So this was completely out of character.

"Well, I'm gonna head home for the night. See ya later guys." said Artemis, breaking the silence. We all watched her as she walked through the zeta-beams, and once again stood in awkward silence. Though shortly after Artemis leaving, M'gann and Connor went off into the kitchen and Kaldur left to go back to his book, leaving me and Robin standing alone in the meeting room.

Robin just continued it stare at me with a frown on his face, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. t felt as if he were judging me, and we all hate that feeling. After a minute or two I decided to stare back. I could tell my eyes were in slits so I was basically glaring, though I couldn't tell what Rob's eyes were like because of his stupid sunglasses. This went on for what seemed like forever before I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Will you stop staring! It's really creepy and annoying, so if you would stop, that be great." I snapped, my patience completely gone. Sure, it seemed completely out of character for me, but really I had a temper that would challenge Batman's and Supey's.

I expected Robin to yell back at me like usual, but all he did was he simply turned around, grabbed something off the table, pointed it at me for a few seconds, handed it to me without even looking at the screen, and then speed walked out of the room.

I watched him for a few seconds as he left the room before looking down at the object. I quickly realized it was the Divergent sensing devise that Green Arrow was showing us early. I looked at the screen and what I saw made me freeze as if Captain Cold just shot me with his ice gun.

**Name: Wallace Rudolph West**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male **

**Divergent level: 10 **

(END OF CHAPTER! LOL JUST KIDDING I'M NOT _THAT _MEAN)

The device slipped out of my hand and landed on the ground with a thud. My breathing became shallow and my vision began to blur. It started to feel as if the the world was spinning faster and I gripped onto a nearby chair to keep myself standing. Though I just couldn't get over what I just saw.

_Me, Divergent? And not just any Divergent, a level 10 that risks becoming stronger. How could I not have noticed this earlier? Was it only Robin that figured it out, or does the League know too?_

I took a deep and shaky breath before I started to head towards Robin's room. I figured that considering he didn't kill me back there or at least go and tell everyone that I could trust him.

I wobbled over to his room, thankful that I didn't run into anyone else on my way there, and slowly opened the door. Inside I saw Robin sitting on his bed, his face and his knees and his shoulders were shaking, visibly showing that he was crying. I stood at the entryway for a second, not sure of what to do. In the end I ended up walking over to him and I began to rub his back. At first he tensed up at my touch, but quickly realized it was me and just continued to sob.

We stayed like that for a long time, him leaning against me as he cried, making my clothes wet from his tears. Part of me wanted to start crying with him, though another part of me wanted to yell at him for crying when I was the one that found out he was Divergent, but I just ended up sitting there awkwardly. I had never realized how different my personalities were until now. Have the others noticed it too?

"It's just me." I heard Robin say, though it was muffled because his face was in my shirt.

"Uh, what do you mean Dick?" I asked, confused by what he meant. Robin sat up and looked at me, his blue eyes tinged with red around them. I expected him to be mad for calling him by his real name when we were at mountain, but if he was he didn't show it.

"I'm the only one that knows. I've always suspected it though. The way you acted back there, going from happy to angry in seconds, just confirmed it." He said, his voice shaky. I looked at him, my eyebrows raised, indicating for him to continue what he was talking about.

"Well, my biggest hint was during the failsafe simulation. When M'gann took over, we all believed Artemis died. All of us but you. You knew she wasn't dead, and being a scientist you found evidence that backed up what you were saying." Robin said, and suddenly it all made sense. All the weird things that go on, the strange ways I act, why I do things, it all made sense.

"Di-Robin are you going to ki- I mean are you going to...?" I tried to say the word "kill" but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Thankfully Robin understood what I meant.

"Dude, just call me Dick. And as for killing you, well honestly I don't know." said Robin. "Truly, I don't see anything wrong with Divergents. I mean, I understand their dangerous, but they can't help who they are. Just like Superman can't help it that he has his powers. He was just born that way."

I almost broke down crying. Just hearing that from one person was a huge relief. It meant that other people probably felt the same way, and it could be anyone considering one of them was _Batman's_ partner. Batman, the number one Divergent hater who would kill me without hesitation.

"What do we do now? I mean I'm a level 10 Di-" I began to say but Robin cut me off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop right there. Level _ten__?!_" He screeched, making my eyes widen in confusion.

"Yeah, I thought you knew. Ya know considering you've always known."

"I said I knew you were Divergent, but I didn't know what level you were. I thought you were like a level 5, not 10!"

"Dick calm down. Wait a sec, this doesn't change anything right?"

"Wally you idiot, this changes everything! If someone else finds out your screwed. Do you know what someone like Savage would do to get his hands on your power? He could take over the whole world and we couldn't stop him."

"Are you saying that I might start working for the bad side?" I said, my eyes wide with shock. Robin must've realized what he just said because a panicked look appeared on his face.

"No, of course not." He said, obviously trying to find the right words to use. "You just aren't the same old Wally now that you are Divergent."

I froze and tears pricked around the edges of my green eyes. "Dick, I've always been Divergent, remember. Divergency doesn't catch on like a disease. It's always been me, don't you realize that?"

Robin just sat there, as if he didn't know what to say. We just sat there, staring at each other in awkward silence. Though when Robin finally opened his mouth to speak, I quickly cut him off.

"You know what, you're right." I snapped, "I'm not the same old Wally anymore, because I don't even know what I can do anymore. I don't even know who I am."

I closed my eyes to hold back tears that were fighting to fall. Robin went completely silent and out of the corner of my eye I saw the shocked look on his face.

"Wally-" He started to say but I cut him off again, not hearing what he wanted to say.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." I said, trying hard not to cry. I got up off Robin's bed and sped out of the room, and the tears began to fall down my face. I was almost to the zeta-beams when I remembered that I had left the device laying on the ground in the meeting room. I quickly changed direction and sighed out in relief when I saw that it was still lying on the floor where I left it.

I snatched it off the ground and cleared all of it's history, and carefully placed it back on the table. I then ran back to the zeta-beams, grateful that no one had found the device. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if someone else had saw it.

I zeta-beamed to Central City and looked around at my city. I started to picture this whole town turned against me, trying to be the first to spill my blood. I quickly pushed that thought away and forced a smile. This new problem can be dealt with later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3rd person POV

One by one, the Justice League zeta-beamed back onto the Watchtower. They stood in small, separate groups and talked amongst themselves about random topics. No one discussed Divergents around Batman, and no one planned on starting. Everyone knew Batman had some bad, secret past with Divergents that made him absolutely hate their guts.

As they began to return to their regular jobs, all but the original seven, Green Arrow, and Aquaman. They followed Batman to another meeting room. There they all sat down and looked at Batman, waiting for him to speak. Slowly, he stood up from is chair and approached the front of the room.

"I know many of you are worried about your sid-partners. You are worried about the thought of them having to deal with Divergents. But you can't let them go without knowing the threat." said Batman. He looked at all of their expressions before continuing on.

"For example, when I was looking in on Divergents, I realized that they enjoy targeting peoples fears. Apparently, they are able to cause the person to believe their fears are, well, coming at them." He said. Horrified looks appears on the Justice League's faces as they heard this news, and they all began to wonder the same thing. _What else could these people do that Batman wasn't telling us?_

"But Batman, what can we do about this. It's not like we can magically stop having fears." Black Canary pointed out. Everyone else nodded in agreement. In fact, it was proven that you can't have any fears. Even when you get over your old fears, new ones replace them. Not even Batman was fearless.

"We know that, but we managed to create something that can help." said Batman.

"What do you mean be 'we' Batman?" Wonder Women asked, her eyes narrowing. She knew better than anyone that Batman had a habit of teaming up with the wrong people when it involved something he truly despised.

"He means me Diana, don't worry." Martian Manhunter said and walked up beside Batman. He pulled up a strange looking object up on the projector screen.

"Batman and I have been working on this for a long time. It manually puts someone in a simulation, so we do not have to worry about anymore telepathic interferences during the simulation." He said, referring back to the failsafe simulation. Many of the League members nodded in understanding, for they were their when the accident happened.

"It also allows telepaths to experience it like we would." Batman added.

"Uh Bats, what exactly is the true point in having this thing around?" said Flash.

"To make it so we have a better chance against Divergents."

"I got that part," Flash said "But Divergents are super rare, so we aren't in huge danger."

"It's not bad to be prepared. Though also I got word that Divergents are creating a group and have gone into hiding. The group goes around, collecting other Divergents, training them, and basically creating an army of them. It would be our job to stop them when they attack, but we can't do that if we don't train ourselves how."

The League looked around, having a conversation through looks they were giving each other. One by one, they all gave a small nod, until it was only the Flash left, who wasn't quite liking the idea. After a few awkward moments, he gave in and said,

"So... when do we start the training?**"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BTW this wasn't edited, so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
